In recent years, a CD-R (Compact Disc-Recordable) which has compatibility on characteristics with a conventional CD (Compact Disc) and can record data has remarkably been spread. In the CD-R, for example, a pigment layer is formed on a reflecting surface, pigment is altered by laser irradiation, and pits are formed, thereby recording data.
A recording medium called CD-RW (CD-Rewritable) which is made to be rewritable by overwriting of data by using a phase change recording system is also being spread. An example of the CD-R will be mainly explained hereinbelow.
A layout of data which is common in the CD and the CD-R will be schematically explained with respect to the example of the CD. The CD is accessed from the inner rim side and a data area is arranged in order of a lead-in, data, and a lead-out from the inner rim side. A unit of a data portion is called “one track”. For example, in the CD-DA (CD-Digital Audio) in which audio data has been recorded, each music piece corresponds to one track. A session is formed by a combination of the lead-in, data, and lead-out.
A TOC (Table Of Contents) in which information showing contents of the CD is stored is recorded in the lead-in area. The TOC information which is recorded in the TOC comprises the number of music pieces recorded in the CD, start position information of the track, and the like, for example, in case of the CD-DA.
As a structure peculiar to the CD-R, in addition to the existence of the pigment layer mentioned above, two areas of a PCA (Power Calibration Area) and a PMA (Program Memory Area) are provided on the further inner side than an area where data has been recorded in a general unrecordable CD. The PCA is an area where a test writing is executed in order to adjust an intensity of a laser beam at the time of writing data into the CD-R. The PMA is an area where when data is written by “Track At Once”, which will be explained hereinlater, or the like, address information of a head and an end of the written track is written.
A pregroove as a groove for guiding is provided for the CD-R. The pregroove is slightly wobbled and used as an address upon recording. It is called ATIP (Absolute Time In Pregroove).
As a recording method in case of writing audio data into the CD-R, there are two methods such as-Disk At Once whereby one session comprising the lead-in, data, and lead-out is written onto one disc in a lump and Track At Once whereby the data is written onto the disc one track by one. According to Track At Once, since the lead-out and lead-in are written after the data, data can be written until the lead-out and lead-in are written and the session is closed.
The writing in Track At Once is schematically performed as follows. When the writing of the data of the first track is finished, obtained recording start time and end time are written into the PMA together with a track number TNO on the basis of ATIP information. Also when the second track is written subsequently to the first track, the recording start time and end time are written into the PMA together with the track number TNO. After completion of the writing of all tracks as mentioned above, the TOC information is subsequently formed on the basis of the information written in the PMA and the lead-in is written. In Track At Once, processes for writing the lead-out, forming the TOC information on the basis of the information in the PMA, and writing the lead-in are called “finalize”.
An audio CD recorder which can easily write audio data into such a CD-R is being spread. In the audio CD recorder, music piece name information can be recorded together with the audio data in accordance with the CD-TEXT format. At this time, the music piece name information is recorded into the TOC area. In the audio CD recorder, generally, the audio data is recorded into the CD-R every track by Track At Once mentioned above. When all audio data to be recorded is recorded into the CD-R, “finalize” is executed and the TOC information is written into the lead-in area.
Therefore, hitherto, to record the music piece name information into the CD-R, the music piece name information has to be inputted just before the finalizing process. That is, conventionally, there is a problem such that the timing when the music piece name information can be inputted is limited.
There is considered a case where in a state where the recording has been finished to a certain track, the CD-R in which “finalize” is not performed yet is taken out of the audio CD recorder, the removed CD-R is again loaded into the audio CD recorder, and audio data is written. Hitherto, in such a case, the music piece names recorded in the CD-R before the writing operation, that is, before the CD-R is taken out of the audio CD recorder are not known. There is, consequently, a problem such that the user must store the recorded music piece names.
As mentioned above, the audio CD recorder in which the audio data and the music piece name information are recorded into the CD-R according to the conventional technique, there are problems such that use efficiency for the user is low and there is also a fear that an erroneous operation is caused.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a recording and reproducing apparatus such that when audio data and music piece name information are recorded into a CD-R, timing for inputting the music piece name information is not restricted to the timing just before “finalize”.
Another object of the invention to provide a recording and reproducing apparatus such that text information of a disc before “finalize” can be stored and, when the disc corresponding to the text information is subsequently loaded, the text information can be read out.